A Different Kind of Loud
by inswny03
Summary: Lincoln Loud and his siblings meet a boy named Ian who's has a bit of a sweet tooth.


"A rare day in the Loud House." a boy named Lincoln said. "Normally all this would be ruined, but today, almost everyone is out with their own hobbies around the house. Which leaves me to do whatever."

Suddenly, one of his sisters, Luna, was jamming with her guitar upstairs. Lori, the eldest was talking to Bobby on her computer. And the twins, Lola and Lana were fighting like always.

"Well, like I said, almost everyone. I'll just go outside."

As he relaxing outside on the front porch, he heard a thud sound.

Lincoln ran to see what happened and it turns out a boy his age fell from a tree and face planted onto the sidewalk.

"Are you ok?" Lincoln asked.

"No. I fell on my face." the boy said as his nose was bleeding.

"I'd better get you a tissue." Lincoln said and ran to get a tissue for the boy's nose.

"Thank you. What's your name?" he asked.

"I'm Lincoln Loud." said Lincoln.

"Pleased to meet you.I'm Ian."

"So are you new here in the neighborhood?"

"I am."

"Do you have any siblings?"

"I actually don't to be honest." said Ian.

"I do." Would you like to meet them?" he asked.

"Sure."

The two boys went inside the house and went upstairs and the first sister they first came across was Lori.

"Hey Lori." said Lincoln.

Lori then turned around to see Lincoln with Ian.

"Who's that?"

"Lori, I'd like you to meet my new friend Ian."

"Pleased to meet you."

"What happened to your nose?"

"I fell on my face and got a nose bleed."

"Ooooh. That's gotta hurt."

"Oh the pain. Oh the agony."

"I hope your nose will get better."

Later Ian and Lincoln met Leni

"Hey Lincoln. Who's your new friend and what happened to his nose?"

"He fell on his face and got a bloody nose."

"Ouch. You poor guy. I'll make sure you prevent this from happening to you again."

Leni glomped Ian as she said so.

"Relax I'm not gonna die. A nosebleed is only temporary."

Leni then later ran off to find out how Ian injured his nose.

"Geez. What's her problem?"

"Never mind about that. She sometimes overreacts."

Later Ian and Lincoln heard music. It was rock music and it was coming from Luna.

"Who's that?" asked Ian.

"My sister Luna is making music. You like music?"

"Do I!"

They make their way upstairs to Luna's room.

"Sup dudes!? Hey Lincoln, who's that?"

"This is Ian, he got injured from falling on the sidewalk, he's new to the neighborhood, and he likes music."

"Woah. Sweet. You like Mick Swagger?"

"I'm more into remixes myself. I'm also into Nickelback and "Weird Al" Yankovic too."

"Heh, that's alright."

Ian and Lincoln later were walking until they saw Lynn Loud.

Ian saw love at first sight.

"Who's that cute girl?"

"My sister Lynn. She's very athletic."

"She's awesome."

"Hey Lincoln. Who's your friend?"

Ian walked up to Lynn.

"Hi...I'm Ian."

"Hello Ian. You look lovestruck."

"I'm lovestruck because I think I have a crush on you."

Lynn smiled.

"You love me don't you."

"I do."

"It reminds me of the time where Ronnie Ann had a crush on me."

Lincoln then remembered that one time where he and Lori went on a double date with Bobby and Ronnie Ann.

"Good times, good times."

Lynn then smirked at Ian.

"You really do have a crush on me do you."

"Yes I do."

Ian didn't realize Lynn was playing hard to get with him.

Later Ian heard an explosion and it came from Lisa's room.

"What was that?"

"That was Lisa. She does different experiments."

Ian and Lincoln then went to Lisa's room.

"Ah Lincoln you're just in time to try out my new experiment."

Lisa then saw Ian.

"And who is your new associate?"

"This is Ian. He's new here in the neighborhood."

Ian looked at Lisa's different experiments.

"Wow. That's a lot of work."

"I do know a lot about science."

"Wow. Cool."

"Lincoln."

"Ahh!" both boys were startled.

"Who's that spooky looking girl?"

"That's just Lucy."

"I guess we have someone who's on the dark side of things if you catch my drift."

Later Ian and Lincoln met Luan who was cracking a joke.

Ian giggled.

"That's hilarious." Ian giggled.

"This is Luan. She's very comedic."

Luan went up to Ian.

"Pleased to meet you new chum." she said.

As Ian and Luan were about to shake hands, Luan had a joy buzzer which stunned Ian for a bit.

Ian laughed.

"Our first meet is sure stunning."

"Indeed."

Later Ian and Lincoln saw a frog on the floor.

"I wonder who's frog this is."

"Well follow me and we'll find out."

Later the two boys met the twins Lana and Lola.

"Does this frog belong to any of you two?"

"Oh that's mine."

Lana then retrieved her frog from Ian.

"By the way who are you?"

"Lana, Lola, this is my new friend Ian."

"Pleased to meet you Ian." said Lola as she and Ian shook hands.

"Same here." said Lana.

Just then Ian smelled something foul.

"Phew. What is that nasty smell?"

"I know that smell anywhere."

Lily then walked up and clutched Ian's leg.

Ian noticed Lily

"Aww. Who's this cute bundle of joy?"

"This is Lily."

Ian picked Lily up.

"She's so adorable."

Ian then gave Lily a hug.

Lily cooed at Ian.

"I think she likes you."

Later, Lincoln was waiting for Ian with snacks for their video gaming. Ian came in with a bunch of candy, marshmallows, and oreos.

"That's a lot of snacks."

Ian then pulled out a bottle of cola. "I do have a sweet tooth."

"You mean you like to eat different junk food?"

"All except chocolate. The reason I say is because chocolate doesn't agree with my stomach."

"I never knew."

The sisters showed up and saw Ian eat so many snacks.

"Your new friend sure does have a sweet tooth."

Later it was time for Ian to go home.

"Thanks for such an awesome day Lincoln."

"You're quite welcome."

Ian then walked up to Lori.

"It was nice meeting you Lori."

"It was nice meeting you too Ian."

Ian then walked up to Leni and Leni then noticed Ian's nose was all better.

"You're nose is all better."

"It did it's was nice to see you for the first time."

Ian later walked up to Luna.

"It was nice meeting you for the first time Luna."

"You are one awesome dude."

Luna then hugged Ian as Ian hugged Luna back.

Ian then walked up to Lucy.

"It was nice meeting you Lucy."

"Same." said Lucy.

Ian then walked up to Luan.

"It was awesome meeting you for the first time Luan."

Luan pulled out a flower for Ian.

"I guess friendships do grow."

And Ian and Luan laughed.

"Good one."

Ian then walked up to Lisa.

"It was nice meeting a very smart person like you."

Lisa smiled.

"It's in the brains that count for friendship."

"That's true."

Ian then walked up to the twins Lana and Lola.

"It was nice meeting you two are like different kind of twins like Bill and Ben or Donald and Douglas or Jean Claude and Philippe."

"I guess you could say it like that."

Ian then walked up to Lily

"It was nice meeting you Lily. You're the cutest sister I ever met."

Then Ian hugged Lily as she hugged Ian back.

Just as Ian was about to leave, Ian heard Lynn running up to him.

"Oh Lynn I almost forgot about you."

"There's something I'd been meaning to give you. Close your eyes."

Ian closed his eyes and Lynn kissed him.

"Aww." exclaimed the other sisters.

Lincoln laughed as Ian blushed bright red.

"Thanks fact thank you everyone for an awesome day."

"You're very welcome."

"I'm just so happy right now I just wanna give you all a hug."

Then everyone shared a big group hug.

"I won't forget you all."

"And we won't forget you dude."

Then Ian left as the Loud kids waved goodbye to Ian.

"See you tomorrow guys."

Later as Ian got into bed he had a thought that said,

"I can't wait to see them again."

The End


End file.
